Analysis of environmental and biological samples for toxicants associated with the specific projects outlined in this proposal will be performed by the analytical core facility. This facility will essentially consist of two laboratories; one approved by the EPA for the analysis of environmental toxins, the other, an FDA approved laboratory with expertise in the analysis of biological samples for drugs and toxins and pharmacokinetic studies. These laboratories have the expertise and facilities to allow the quantitative analysis for all of the toxicants listed below, in a range of matrices. The analytical core facility would also offer the service of analytical method development and validation should this be required by individual projects.